Chance of Friendly Fire
by tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: Rona becomes one of Hawke's companions and seems to stir up trouble with her good looks and witty charm. Involuntarily she manages to seduce almost all of Hawke's party, including Hawke, causing some tension between everyone, and some steamy situations (smut). Main Pairing-OC/M!Hawke Others-OC/Party Members. Follows game events with some minor tweaks.
1. First Impressions

**Hi there everyone. This is my first fic, so please forgive me for any rookie mistakes, and don't hesitate to let me know if you see anything too ridiculous. I'd appreciate any help, so please review. On a side-note I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: First Impressions

This was it - Rona's chance to escape- to survive.

To start a new life away from the struggles of royal politics and Darkspawn raids. The ship to the Free Marches was her last hope and it was already docking, if only her feet had gotten the memo earlier. Running now she pleaded for her life, yelling for someone to stop the ship, for someone to show her some mercy and not leave her to the darkspawn. Much to her surprise someone did.

A man- from what she could make out of the bulky silhouette- had turned her way and was now extending his arms out in an effort to convince her to jump into them. As he stood waiting, a new figure appeared, curvier then the man, but just as persistent to urge her on. Not having much else of a choice Rona got a running start and leaped over the water and into the man's arms- knocking them both down from the force. Rona couldn't have prevented the fall even she wanted to, she had never been a delicate person, and her taut body was too firm to not push him down. She heard a violent thud as they smacked the ground.

Then there was only silence.

For a few moments Rona just laid there catching her breath as her head rested on the man's chest, which was big and strong, and yet paradoxically comforting.

As she slowly recovered from the blow, she took in the rest of her surroundings, letting herself feel the heat of the mystery man's arms around her back, and that of his thick right leg that had been captured between her own legs when they fell. She felt his muscles and heard his rapid heartbeat, felt his manhood harden from her contact, and his hands begin to go to her waist, pausing there for a few seconds to feel her, and enjoy her shape, before he lightened his grip and attempted to lift her up off of him as respectfully as possible.

Noticing his attempts Rona hoisted her torso up from his chest and started to climb off of him; removing his leg from the prison hers had them in, only to stop midway and let them wrap around his middle as she realized she wasn't done with the man just yet.

She needed to show her gratitude, and after seeing his eyes all over her body she knew exactly how she could.

Rona leaned down to his face to place a much deserved kiss on his cheek, pressing her lips through the coarse beard and onto the skin.

"Thank you" she whispered, huskily for his pleasure, before turning to his other cheek, and doing the same causing his breath to hitch involuntarily.

His hands went tense again on her waist, but he held back. For reasons she did not know, he waited for her next move. Any other man would've taken advantage of her directness, but he didn't. He just waited with his hot hands. However, he did not have to wait long.

Rona knew she did not have enough money to thank the man properly, but she also knew that a couple of pecks on his cheeks wasn't sufficient enough of a payment for her life. She needed to turn up the heat a little, which should be easy enough.

She thought as she saw the change in the man's eyes, they had gone from shocked caramel to ecstatic amber as their gaze dropped down to her lips. A look that said he was hungry. A look that said he'd take her right there if she made another move. Fearless as she was she'd make it count.

Recognizing his desire and wanting to sample a little more of the rugged man- she leaned down one last time, and dared to taste the lips that had saved her life. She sparked something in him then for he no longer held back, and she was grateful.

His hands- once realizing they had permission to move- didn't hesitate to entangle themselves in her thick blonde hair and his tongue did not stop for manners as it invaded her mouth and went on a hunt for her.

The feel of his tongue around hers was not something she had expected. Few men had ever been that passionate with her, and it frightened her a little- what had she gotten herself into?

Curiosity kept her moving, returning the passion she was receiving with her own greedy mouth. Her hands moved to his chest now keeping him in that laid down position as her hips began to rock to the rhythm of his dancing tongue onto his sinfully hard member.

The man moaned into her mouth then, her grinding causing his head to arch back and his hips to thrust upward uncontrollably.

He felt amazing, but as much as she liked the feeling Rona knew she wasn't quite ready for this. Kissing was harmless, but sex was another thing entirely, it could bring attachment that she did not need right now. This trip would grant her a freedom that she had not before had, and no man would threaten that- at least not yet. However, the stranger didn't know that, and he had other things in mind.

Making use of his massive muscles he put his hands to her arms and pushed her up so that they were now in an upright position where he could feel more of her. He moved his mouth from hers, and before she had time to protest any further action, he found her neck.

Rona was slowly losing control of the situation as the man sucked and nibbled on her sensitive skin, she wanted him to stop, but her moaning told him otherwise.

His mouth traveled south until he was at her collarbone then he stopped for a second to let his clever- or rather experienced- hands reposition her hips so that her core was now pressing even deeper onto his heat.

She moaned then instinctively, his lips felt lovely where they were and his thick beard felt even better in comparison as it was indirectly tickling her chest. Rona was once again surprised by the man, he was just as concerned with giving her pleasure as she was with giving it to him, but he did not owe her his life. However ,she was growing slightly scared of his urgency and his size- _the_ _man_ _was_ _a_ _brute_- so when they were interrupted she couldn't help, but feel relief.

"Brother, I'm standing right here!" a startled and- from what Rona could tell- embarrassed young woman had cut them off.

His movements slowed as the voice willed him to. His hips thrusting forwards one last time into her, as his mouth bit down hard on her shoulder as if it was angry that it would have to leave. Then he lifted his face and stared into her crystal blue eyes as his right hand went up to gently brush her hair behind her ear, before he grunted. " We'll have to continue this later". He grinned then as his eyes traveled down to her lips again liking the idea that the future promised. Then continuing he added," Bethany is a little shy with such things, you'll have to forgive her, she's still a virgin" the man said shamelessly.

Taken aback by his bluntness and what she had just done with him, Rona had to fumble for her next words. " Bethany... Beautiful name... for a beautiful woman" Rona responded honestly turning away from the man's intense gaze to eye the young lady looking down at them. Only to see Bethany blush from the flattery.

The girl was so innocent, it was adorable.

Refocusing her attention to the man who had not yet looked away from her, she asked what had been on her mind for a while now. " So is it safe to assume your name is as handsome... " pausing she averted her eyes to the mans ginormous chest,"... And as strong as you are?" The man shifted then, his hand removing itself from the resting place it had taken on her neck, to go down and retrieve her own, lacing his brawny fingers through her small delicate ones, while answering. "Garrett Hawke, at your service". The last words purred out of his mouth with a hum, as if he was an animal who had just experienced beastly pleasure. Then without warning he brought her hand up to stick one of her delicate fingers in his mouth to suck on for a moment before he began to speak again in a husky, aroused tone. "And is it safe for me to assume your name is as..." licking her finger now,"_... Delicious_ as you?"

Coughing now to stop the moan that was about to escape her mouth the woman managed to spurt out one word, "_Rona_".


	2. Boat Ride

Sorry to everyone for taking ages to update. I lost my muse for a few weeks there while I got caught up in my Finals and it took some recovery for it to come back. Safe to safe I'll be updating faster as I'm now on summer break. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last, I tried to keep it smutty for you guys. P.S. you reviews have been much appreciated and I can't wait for more. Now have fun...

"Do you usually kiss strangers..._Rona?" _ Hawke raised a brow as he was curious and amused at her behavior. The woman was far too trusting, if he had been any other man, she surely would have been raped. "You shouldn't, you may not always be so lucky to find a man like me" Hawke laced his words in sarcasm as was usual for him.

Rona might have been amused by the way her name sounded coming out of her savior's mouth, but she was not amused by his warning.

She had been with men before, enough times to be aware of all the consequences that her promiscuous ways could bring. She did not need someone to tell her how to live. Growing irritated that Hawke was treating her like a naivechildRonawiggledherwayoffofhisbody. All the passion that had been on her face was replaced with a new heat- that of fury. Her lips that had been parted and plumped for his were now closed and snarling, her eyes that were just recently hooded in lust were now cloaked with anger and piercing daggers at his. "I am no fool... "Rona's voice went hard and bitter," ...and what about you? You should take your own advice. I could have hurt you just as easily". Rona was never one to doubt her strength, nor was she one to be stepped on. She would defend herself even if she was losing. "You may be bigger than me, but if you can recall, _I_ was the one dominating"

Now that Rona said what had to be said the air was clear and she could leave without regrets. " I'll be inside then ". Rona did not want to stay by him any longer and she knew that they didn't either, but they hadn't yet found the opportunity to leave. " It was nice to meet both of you" Rona was also not one to forget her manners, despite her anger. She raced for the inside of the ship, wanting to disappear into the crowd of refugees, so that Garrett and Bethany would never find her again. She was embarrassed that she had gotten mad at her rescuers, and possibly even ashamed, so much so that she had to cover her face with the palms of her hands to hide herself. She did not want anyone to see the tears falling down her face. Why did she always mess up the good things in her life?

The tears fell harder.

She did not go unnoticed as she had hoped to. Apparently that was just too much to ask for. A woman with thick gray hair, and eyes as sad as her own had found her and had been whispering sweet, comforting, words to her for the past few minutes or so, but Rona was just tuning into it now, and if she didn't know any better she'd say the woman before her was a mother with the way she was nurturing her back to good spirits.

"Hush, Hush child Leandra is here to protect you" the woman had said this into her ear as she was pulled into an involuntary hug.

Rona never knew her own mother, her family had been killed by a warrior when she was younger and she had to raise herself, so to have this woman full of love and soothing words hug her as if she were her own child was quite the experience. Rona found that she liked it, and that she liked this Leandra person. She prolonged the experience as long as she could until she felt a muscular figure press up against her and place a heavy arm around her back, killing whatever good feeling she was having. Who dared to disturb her? And more importantly who dared to touch her without her permission? Rona was about to protest, but her words were interrupted by the man.

" I've always loved group hugs" the familiar voice ringing through her ears. _Hawke_. He had followed her, but why? She was too eager to know, so she squirmed her way out of his embrace and looked up at the man with a puzzling expression. "Garrett, why are you here? I thought I left you." Rona knew that it was not her boat, and Hawke could easily find her, but she thought for sure she had brushed him off for good. Why would he want to come back? He could surely find another woman - less troubling - to grope and fondle. He had the attention of every woman there, so why did he have to pursue her? Not that she minded. In fact she was happy that she had not scared him off, but she was still curious. People didn't usually want to be her friend, they usually just wanted her for sex. What did he want?

Hawke turned to face the woman before him and let out a low chuckle. Rona had no idea.

" Why are you laughing?!I'm completely serious". Was he making fun of her? He didn't have the right. " Tell me what's so funny dammit"! Was he laughing at her tears? How dare he. She stomped on his foot to express her growing impatience.

Hawke's eyes popped out of their sockets as pain shot up through his foot and ventured to his spine. " I wasn't laughing at you"! Hawke defended himself quickly before she made another move. " I was laughing because you ran away from me and into the arms of my mother"! Hawke giggled again despite his pain. "Don't you think that's funny, Rona"?

The pain in Rona's face disappeared as she saw the faint smile on the man's, and heard his coarse laugh."She's your mother? I… but… you…how"? How could such a gentile woman as Leandra have created such a forceful, rugged, handsome man as this Garrett Hawke? More importantly how had she pushed him out? Rona took one look at him now and could tell he must've been a huge baby. She respected Leandra that much more for it. Looking at the two now they had similar features, but Hawke seemed like he took more after his father-whoever that was- and Bethany seemed more like the one who took after Leandra.

"If you don't know how,_ Rona…_" How did he always make her name sound so beautiful?

"Then I can't really help you" The man was giggling again, this time undoubtedly at her. He probably thought she was cute for playing the innocent card.

Hawke stopped his laughing, however, when his mother popped him upside the head. "Mind your manners boy. This lovely girl was just crying for Maker knows what and now you laugh at her. I did not raise you to act this way."

Rona did not know how to react to the scene. She had never had anyone defend her before, considering she did not have a family. This was something new and it was at the very least- breathtaking. But, she had to stop the woman before Hawke got too hurt, she didn't want anyone to come to harm because of her. " Leandra" Rona liked saying the name. " It is okay, I can take it from here". With that the woman took Bethany and left the brute of a man with Rona so he could apologize.

" I didn't mean to laugh, Rona" The man stepped closer to her until his tiptoes were touching hers. " You are just funnier than you think" She noticed Hawke's face was lowering, she also noticed his voice had gone all husky and his hands had found hers at her sides. Apparently he thought that because they were now alone-well mostly Leandra and Bethany had gone- he thought that they could continue what she had started earlier. Usually Rona would slap a man that took advantage, but just this once she let him make his move.

She had liked the feeling of his lips earlier and his taste, and despite the fact that the kiss before was just for payment, Rona had selfishly wanted it to be more. The man was handsome, strong, witty, smooth, and his family was so loveable. She couldn't be happier that she had stumbled upon them again, because when it got down to it Rona needed their company, she would not survive by herself once they arrived in Kirkwall with no money and no protection.

She needed Hawke, she could only fight so much before her sword skills were not enough. She needed to form some kind of trust with Hawke before they arrived in Kirkwall, and kissing seemed to be the best way to communicate her terms.

First- he'd get her into Kirkwall and not leave her behind. Her lips finally found his.

Second- he would not ask questions about her past unless she encouraged him to. Rona let him push her back into a wall and did not squirm away when his hands went to grip her waist and lock her in position. She was trapped in the best kind of cage.

Third- he would treat her with respect. Which shouldn't be hard because he already was. Every time he moved his lips, he'd pause to wait for her, keeping them on an equal level the whole time he explored her mouth. Even when he went down to suck on her neck, he'd wait for her approval. Nibbling on her collarbone to test the waters, until she let out a moan that told him to bite. And bite hard. He didn't hesitate and as his teeth chewed on her flesh, her head tipped back and hit the cold wall. As he continued to play there, biting, and sucking and leaving marks she'd have to explain later, her instincts kicked in and her hands reached around his back so that her nails were gliding over his shoulder blades, and pulling him closer to her. He felt even better than last time, and she almost forgot her mission as his leg came in between hers and his hand ventured under the cloth of her shirt. He was too good at this, and once again Rona found herself slightly scared about his urgency. She knew he wanted more, but she wouldn't give that to him here. Not in public, and not when she hardly knew him.

Which led to number four- don't get attached. This was hard to make clear as his hand was now going down into her private zone. His fingers dancing on her lower stomach. Rona cursed at him in her mind, hating him for knowing just how much to tease. If he went even a centimeter lower he'd be fondling her lady hair, and Rona was not ready for that. Despite her hips and their persistent rolling on his leg, she did not want his fingers any lower. She had to make that clear somehow so she willed her body to shake him off. " Hawke" she tried to get his attention, and she did.

"I like it when you say my name" the man whispered into her ear, before fiddling her earlobe between his teeth. The man was impossible.

"Hawke... that's not what I meant" she said between breathless pants with a small grin on her lips as she purposely said his name again. "We need to stop…now is not the time for _this_". One of her hands went in between them to gently push his chest away from hers, while the other hand went up to his face to put a finger on his lips indicating what "this" meant.

"You're right, _Rona_" he said her name seductively to get his revenge on her for saying his. "Maybe when the ship docks we could continue". Hawke was teasing again. Or so she thought.

"If you're lucky". Rona teased back glad that he'd be with her at least until they reached Kirkwall. Also glad that she'd be touching him again. He was a marvelous being. And who would she be to turn away such a Maker- blessed body?


	3. Kirkwall

Sorry I took so long for such a short chapter, but here it is , in all its glory. Hope you guys enjoy, and thank you to everyone for reading and/or reviewing. It's much appreciated. Also, fair warning this chapter has a little bit of femslash, so prepare yourself.

Chapter 3 " Kirkwall"

The boat ride had had been long, but not boring, thanks to Hawke and his family. After all of their reckless shenanigans the four of them actually managed to get some sleep in before they arrived at Kirkwall's docks.

Rona had woken up to Hawke's chest. Everyone had cuddled up to him as he was the warmest body, everyone besides Leandra she had kept to herself. Hawke had kept Bethany and Rona on either sides of his bulk.

Bethany was who actually woke Rona up. The woman was playing with her hair, lightly twirling it in her fingers, occasionally letting those fingers slip out and trace shapes on her cheek, tickling Rona in the process.

The touches were harmless, but not as innocent as Rona had anticipated from Bethany. Rona almost thought she was flirting with her, maybe she was. Rona had attracted women before, so it was not surprising, it was just peculiar. Did Hawke's whole family have a thing for her? Were they betting on who could get her first?

"Your hair is beautiful Rona" Rona wanted to know the motive behind the soft touches and now she did. Her eyes peeked open from sleep just enough to see the woman's beautiful face on the other side of Hawke's chest. The big golden eyes staring into hers. The velvet black tendrils of curly hair touching Hawke's stomach and sprawling out over the clear white skin of Bethany's cheek. The woman looked like an angel and Rona couldn't help, but lose her focus.

She wasn't awake enough to protest against the grooming being done to her hair. Bethany did not shy away from Rona's eyes or body. The woman had stopped twirling in Rona's hair and was now caressing her cheek and traveling down Rona's shoulder. Hawke was still sound asleep and Leandra was in another room sleeping, so Rona didn't really have a way to get help from the situation. Not that she wanted it to stop.

Bethany was beautiful and Rona was flattered, but still she had to know. " Beth- Bethany? Are you flirting with me?" Rona looked curiously up to the face before her.

"Oh, no I must be doing a bad job if you have to ask" the woman stopped her movements ashamed of her inexperience, and frowned looking like a hurt puppy dog. Rona swore it was the cutest face she ever saw.

Cute enough that she grabbed the hand that had stopped in her hair and put it down to one of her breasts, as if to tell Bethany she had done fine without words. Although words still came out.

"You did wonderful Bethany, but sometimes you have to be bolder." Bethany's breath caught and she blushed something awful when Rona moved her hand. The woman had probably never touched another woman before, not like this anyway.

It was a surprise when she didn't run away. It was another surprise entirely when the innocent teen took her advice and squeezed the breast. Apparently Bethany was not as innocent as they all gave her credit for, besides her blush she seemed to know exactly what to do and exactly what she wanted. Rona wondered if she was being fooled with.

Was this the real Bethany that had just been hiding while her family was with her, or was this an alter ego that caused the woman to act so rebellious and out of character? Rona hadn't known Bethany long enough to be able to choose. Not that it bothered Rona either way, but would anyone believe her if she explained it later? Or would they think that she took advantage of an innocent girl? Rona didn't want the latter to ruin her reputation, so she stopped Bethany's hand, taking it off her chest, and giving it back to the girl.

"No more Bethany it isn't what you want" Rona explained herself slightly regretful.

"But, I do want you Rona, you're beautiful" The virgin's eyes checked Rona out, spending extra time in certain areas. Making Rona shift almost uncomfortable, she had just made out with the woman's brother for Maker's sake, this was awkward. As if Bethany had read Rona's mind, she moved on to that topic.

"I saw the way you kissed my brother up there, the way you made his body move and lose control, I... I want my first kiss to be like that Rona" Bethany was staring at Rona again, and Rona was thankful Hawke was a heavy sleeper. " I want to lose control" Bethany sat up and looked down on Rona now with pretty, pleading eyes. "Would you be my first kiss?" the woman batted her eyelashes to persuade Rona, but Rona didn't have time to answer.

The boat had stopped before she could speak and rumbles of impatient passengers began to fill her ears. If she answered Bethany now, nothing would be heard.

Hawke finally woke up at the sound of all the commotion, and Rona couldn't be happier. He was certainly the sleeping beauty, but he was even more handsome awake and ready for action. More important than his looks he would be getting her into Kirkwall. Leandra barged into their little sleeping nest, and brought everyone up and off the ground with her words. " Quickly, now we need to find Gamlen"

And so they did after days of waiting outside of Kirkwall, a guard that Hawke had helped in a battle had finally found this Gamlen character.

Rona hated him the moment they met. Gamlen had this aura of selfishness and greed about him. And he smelt like an alcoholic to top things off. Rona thought he seemed like the type of person to sell his family out, but she didn't voice her opinions even when she was right.

He literally sold the two of them out to a year of servitude. Rona wasn't really sold as the man had no power over her, but she offered to help, feeling the obligation the same way Aveline did.

Aveline was another one of Hawke's lady friends, a fiery red-head with a jaded history who Hawke had met on his journey. Rona had befriended her the past few days before meeting Gamlen. Liking Aveline for her strength and sense of duty. Rona hoped Hawke kept her close, the woman seemed like she'd go places, she also seemed like she needed a friend what with the recent death of her husband that Hawke had apparently witnessed. Aveline was practically clutching at Hawke for support; Rona recognized the silent need for companionship as she too had felt alone until Hawke had found her.

That first year was hard, Kirkwall was cold and crime was everywhere, Rona usually just stayed at Gamlen's and waited for Hawke in his room, they shared the room, as he had been polite and offered. Every once in a while when Rona sensed that Hawke had had a long day from the grueling tasks Athenril gave him. She'd greet him with a kiss. And help him remove his armor. She'd massage his muscles once he was in his lighter clothing. She felt he deserved it for giving her a home and helping out his family. Sometimes she'd even let him touch her when she was done. This went on for a while, but Bethany didn't let it happen today. The woman had called her into her room while Hawke was out. Rona wondered why.

"You never gave me an answer, Rona" Bethany walked towards Rona and reached around her to shut the bedroom door. Oh dear, the girl had that signature glint in her eyes. That motive scared Rona. She had seen it in Garrett's eyes many times before- usually during those massage sessions.

"To what question?" As if Rona had forgotten. She could never forget something so flattering and tempting, still she wanted Bethany to ask again, for safety reasons. It had been weeks since that question, maybe Bethany had changed her mind.

"You know which" Bethany caged Rona in with her arms. Rona's back against the door now, no escape and no help. No one else was home to hear her even if she did put up a fight. Leandra was out likely schmoozing with old friends, and Gamlen was at The Blooming Rose as was usual for this hour, the filthy man was getting his sexual fix with some unfortunate whore there. And Hawke was out doing some smuggling job. Rona was alone with a seductive woman, who had a magical touch. Literally Bethany was a mage after all. There would be no point in fighting. Still she tried. If she kissed Bethany and Hawke found out, it might split their family apart. Rona didn't want that, so she protested. "Bethany, y- your brother" Her words growing shaky as Bethany was closing in on the space between them.

The woman batted her eyelashes and then leaned into Rona before she whispered an inch above her lips, "He doesn't have to know".

And then it happened.


	4. When Women Kiss

** Warning :This section is the first part of a two part chapter. Also has FXF. Bethany and Rona femslash stuff. Be aware. If you do not like, well I'm sorry. For those of you who do, enjoy. On another note- Thank you guys for waiting and for all of the reviews and reading. I appreciate it. Have fun, and happy reading. **

Chapter 4 "When Women Kiss…"

Rona's eyes closed as Bethany's lips willed her to, and her head fell back to the door, as a feminine hand tilted her neck. The fingers were soft, as were the lips, soft and unsure, they did not give Rona exactly what she wanted, but Rona understood that adjustments would have to be made. Bethany was new to this after all. Rona would have to lead for both their sakes.

The mage looked terrified and frazzled, she did not know how to lead. Rona saw this and forfeited her body dominating the other woman, giving Bethany some clarification as to what was expected in a kiss.

Softly Rona moved into Bethany, easing the mage into her hold. Rona's tongue tracing the shape of Bethany's lips, teasing and torturing the woman in equal parts. She wanted Bethany to quiver with desire, she wanted Bethany to want enough to take for herself. When Rona shoved her tongue into Bethany's mouth, she got what she wanted.

Bethany started taking.

First she took Rona's tongue and danced with it until they were both moaning inside the others mouth. Then the mage took Rona's hand and guided it to her breast, wanting desperately to be rid of her virgin title. Bethany wanted to be groped and fondled, and most importantly _taken_. She was done being the innocent little sister. Still Rona protested, and tried to teach Bethany instead of just play. She started talking between kisses.

"Don't be afraid to use everything you have to your advantage, with me and anyone else you kiss in the future." Rona suggested as if she was the woman's love guru. "Even your magic" Rona gasped out and then brought the woman's face back down leading and taking Bethany into her embrace. She wanted the woman to wield her magic, it was one of Rona's fantasies to feel the tingle of magic on her skin while passionately being necked and grinded into.

Who wouldn't want that extra spark that actual electricity could bring to their lips? That extra heat that a tiny fireball could bring to their loins? Or shiver worthy ice blasts down their spine while their lover dug into their shoulder blades with icy fingertips?

Rona did, that was for sure. That's why she followed through with this. That's why she kissed Garrett's sister, despite her slight fascination on the brute of a man. That's why she tugged her down with her to the floor, until her thighs were on either sides of the woman's hips, legs wrapped around the mages back, and her ass in Bethany's lap. Magic had a way of bending the elements to its will. It also had a way of bending Rona to its charm.

Bethany now knew that and she was using the knowledge to her advantage. She was asked to use her powers freely. For the first time in a long time, Bethany felt whole. Rona appreciated her, even desired her magic, and that made Bethany feel truly wanted, she kissed the woman harder growing bold as she thought about everything. Bethany had kept herself a secret for so many years, for her family's sake, and her own, so many nights spent with self-hatred and misery. The outside world had rejected her, made her feel ashamed of her magic, of herself. Rona wasn't, the woman was only giving her pleasure, and warmth, and dare she think? Passion.

Bethany had never felt such things, no one had been worthy enough to touch her like this before, no one had ever accepted her magic.

Bethany glided her hand from Rona's strong, yet feminine neck, down to her shoulder to unlace the string of Rona's shirt then glide it down that shoulder, exposing the skin. Bethany was in awe at the bare flesh. She had seen rich, white creamy skin herself, everyday in the mirror, but never had she seen it on another, never with the same contrast as Rona's features gave to it.

Bethany lost herself in the lusciousness. The blonde hair, and the sky blue eyes, that just made the white skin, that much more white. " Rona you...you're glowing." Bethany whispered huskily before her hands became urgent for more. She unlaced the other string then pulled down the sleeve. Rona's hands removing Bethany's clothing just the same only more sinful. Rona did not merely remove sleeves or expose shoulders, she went to untying the black chain armor from Bethany's front, once that was off, Rona took to the white undershirt, she went to the strings in the middle of the woman's perky breasts. Teasingly touching the tops of the skin with the strings once they were untied. All the while Bethany was moaning and bouncing up and down on Rona's lap, grinding into her. " Rona...touch me." Bethany begged for Rona's hand to feel her so badly, that she undid the rest of her own shirt to help Rona out, with a grunt she pulled the shirt up over her head then threw it to the floor. Rona took a moment to enjoy the sight before her, the glowing white skin, the perky upper body, the dark blue brassiere that accentuated Bethany's eyes and hair color just right. Rona was mesmerized, and drunk enough from the sight that she let the body control her, let it pull her in. Her head tilted down and she traced the lace of the cup of the bra with her tongue, feeling Bethany's warm skin, beneath the outer trimming of fabric.

Bethany shook with pleasure. She assumed it was pleasure, although she had never felt such things before, she just knew it felt good, and her instincts guided her the rest of the way, pulling Rona's face closer to her. Delicate fingers twirling in hair, keeping Rona's head there on her breast. "This is better then what people said it would be."

Rona was breathless as most of the work was on her, and she was receiving quite a bit. She moved her mouth to graze up the chest, then neck and to Bethany's ear. "Good, you are beautiful Bethany, and kind, and brave, you deserve to feel this, and so much more. "Rona nuzzled into the neck sucking lighting while Bethany decided how much 'more' she wanted. Rona's body pressing into Bethany's, breasts purposely laying on top of Bethany's in efforts to persuade. Rona would gladly give more, but she had to wait for the signal. Rona moved Bethany's rich black hair off her shoulder and smoothed it out behind her back with her hand while the other rested on the mage's waist, her lips began traveling down. "Tell me…"Rona kissed the collarbone then gently glided teeth to a shoulder. " If you…" One hand moved to grab Bethany's and lace fingers, the other now cupping a neck, a greedy thumb stroking Bethany's bottom lip, as Rona's forefingers held a chin up. "Want to stop…" Another kiss pressed now at a soft upper arm.

Bethany was shivering in pleasure and her hands were sending chills down to Rona to cool the woman down, Bethany was burning up from the touches. She wanted to answer, but was speechless and had no words to express what exactly she wanted from Rona. Still she tried to provide something. She pulled the woman in and moaned, hoping her reaction was enough to answer.

Rona understood even without the words, and the icy chill on her neck was a nice touch. She was about to take Bethany and take her to a bed or at least a cleaner spot on the ground. The home they lived in was disgusting and not the classiest place for Bethany to lose her virginity in, but if she wanted to then… No. Bethany deserved better. She was about to voice her opinion on the matter and stop the persistent grinding when a noise came through the other side of the door. Someone was home.

"Rona, dammit, where are you?!" Garrett was yelling looking for the woman he was growing fond of. He was upset that he hadn't been greeted with a kiss, Rona's kisses were nice and very different then the other women in Kirkwall, much more passionate. Just thinking about them had Hawke sweating "Rona?!" He was growing impatient as he began searching through the little shack of a home.

Rona turned to Bethany and quickly got her up and leaned her up against the wall in a casual standing position. She had to protect Bethany in this moment. She wrapped the woman's shirt back on, then handed her a book. Kissing the cheek one last time as if to say goodbye, and sorry, Rona pulled away regretfully and moved towards the door. Not bothering to fix her own clothes as Hawke would probably think the bare skin was for him anyways. "Act casual." Rona whispered to Bethany. Despite the mussed up hair and blushed cheeks, the two women looked fairly innocent. Who was Rona kidding? They waited for his entrance like children waiting for a punishment.


End file.
